


Never Have I Ever

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Faith always lost. She’d probably lose again tonight. But that was OK, she kinda liked losing.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: Truth or Dare. I figure Never Have I Ever is close enough.
> 
> Probably somewhere post-Chosen, though it could theoretically take place in seasons 3 or 7 as well.
> 
> By the way, as of this posting, there are 382 works on AO3 who's title is some varient on "Never Have I Ever". So not my most original title ever. But it's a drabble so, really, who cares?

Faith always lost. She’d probably lose again tonight. But that was OK, she kinda liked losing.

Buffy was sitting on the other side of the couch, her body half-twisted toward Faith.

"Never have I ever… ” A mischevious smile danced across her face. Get a few drinks in the girl and she was downright fun. Who’d've thought it? “…gone skinny dipping."

Faith let out an exaggerated sigh. She lowered one of her two remaining fingers, leaving only her middle digit, which she then waved in Buffy’s face.

"Seriously?” Faith asked. “Damn, girl. You need to loosen up a little. Look up the definition of fun. I'm sure it's in one of Giles' dusty old books somewhere."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Your turn."

"OK. Never have I ever — fucked a vampire."

Buffy gasped in mock outrage.

"Low blow! And, I don’t know… I've seen you get pretty cozy with some of the vamps out on the dance floor."

"Nah, I thought I'd leave them for you, B."

Buffy laughed, punching Faith lightly (for a slayer) on the arm. Then she surprised Faith by playfully falling against her, letting her head rest against her shoulder for just a moment. Her hair tickled the side of Faith’s neck. Then she straightened, doing a mostly convincing impression of her stern-slayer look.

"Alright. You really asked for it this time. Never have I ever been fucked in the ass."

Faith dropped her last finger, grinning.

"Never? Well, I’ve got just the toys to rectify that.”


End file.
